


It Happened One Wedding

by ChillyHollow



Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Love Letters: A Cormoran Strike Valentine's Day Fest, Marriage, bridesmaids - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22197742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChillyHollow/pseuds/ChillyHollow
Summary: Vanessa's Getting Married!Warning:  Language and Sexual Themes
Relationships: Robin Ellacott/Cormoran Strike
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18
Collections: Love Letters: A Cormoran Strike Valentine's Day Fest





	It Happened One Wedding

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [StrikeLoveLetters](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/StrikeLoveLetters) collection. 



> **Prompt:**  
>  It Happened One Wedding  
> 

Vanessa turned in front of the full length mirror, causing the hem of the long white lace dress to swirl around her feet.“What do you think?” she asked Robin.Robin frowned, then hesitantly said, “I think you need higher heels--or to raise the hem an inch.Dancing isn’t going to be easy otherwise.”

Van laughed, “And a wedding isn’t a wedding without dancing!Hand me those black heels.I’ll see if they raise the dress enough.”Robin handed over the shoes from the big tote bag of items they’d brought to the bridal salon since Vanessa couldn’t bend easily with the dress pinned at the waist.She was helping her friend try on her wedding dress and adjust it to her requirements.It brought back memories of her own disastrous wedding, but she managed to banish them.“That was then and this was now,” she thought to herself.She had a good job, a nice small apartment to herself and friends in London.What more could a woman ask, she wondered, ignoring the little voice that whispered, “Great sex.”Robin was determinedly trying not to think about her barren social life.

“How does it look now?” Vanessa demanded, and Robin concentrated on the task at hand.Vanessa’s wedding to Logan Aberforth, another Met policeman, was in less than a month, so they needed to get the dress just right at this final fitting.Vanessa did a quick shimmy and Robin smiled.“I think that’s perfect.You need shoes with four inch heels.I guess we’ll need to go shoe shopping.”

“No, I know just what I want.Jimmy Choo has the perfect ones in bright red to match my lipstick. I saw them in that little boutique around the corner.Just cross your fingers they have them in my size.” 

The gods were smiling on Vanessa as she not only found the right style, color and size, but they were on sale.“What are you wearing, Robin?”Van asked as they stood in line to pay for the heels.“I think I’m going with a mint tea dress.I saw something I liked with off-the-shoulder sleeves at the Bridal Boutique when we were there looking at wedding dresses.I’ll head over shortly to see if it fits.Want to come?”

“I can’t.Logan is coming by in a little while for 'lunch'.”Vanessa made quotation marks with her fingers, indicating that they would be doing something other than eating, and Robin deduced they were going to be celebrating their upcoming nuptials in bed.She managed to suppress a twinge of envy.“Have fun.” 

“Oh, I always do with Logan.He’s got a bunch of friends as groomsmen, too.You know that the best place to pick up a guy for a fling is a wedding, right?”

Robin shook her head.“I’m not looking for a quickie.” 

“Why not?How long has it been since your divorce?You need to get out there, girlfriend.A quickie is just the thing to give you confidence.”

=###=

“Weddings are a great place to pick up girls,” Wardle insisted.“Vanessahas some good-looking bridesmaids, too.She’s been sharing photos of them in their wedding finery. Not that I’ve ever noticed you having any trouble in that department. ”

Strike thought about the drama of his last breakup and shuddered.“I’m not interested.”

“You were invited, though.You should go, start to mend fences with Anstis. He’s still annoyed with you over the Quine case.” 

Strike admitted that this was probably a good idea.“When is it again?”“The 14th, Valentine’s Day.”Strike rolled his eyes.

“Women are suckers for this sort of thing,” Wardle insisted.“Want another beer?”

Strike nodded and stood, “This one’s on me.” 

Standing at the bar waiting for his orders, Strike made a mental note to make sure his best suit was pressed.He might as well go to the wedding, make his peace with Anstis and network with some of the other policemen present.His private detective agency needed all the police goodwill it could muster.The ceremony itself would be short and he could duck out before the dancing and drinking portion of the evening really got started.He sighed to himself.“Valentine’s Day.Fuck.”

=###=

The day before Valentine’s Day found Strike in a better mood.He’d just been paid well for a case involving a cheating spouse and the business was looking up.He would need another investigator soon, preferably one with some experience with computers and spreadsheets, who could rapidly come up to speed on the databases he was starting to rely on more and more in this Internet world.Maybe he would pick up a woman at the wedding.He could use some no-strings companionship.A quick check of his flat showed it was clean and tidy.All he needed to do is make sure he had condoms in his jacket's breast pocket, liquor in the kitchen, and that there were clean sheets on his bed. 

Robin was feeling rather low.Her boss at work was less than encouraging about her prospects if she applied for a transfer from Records to a more investigative department of police work.She hadn’t planned to spend her career shuffling paperwork; this job was a compromise with her ex-husband and family who had been less than thrilled she was interested in policing.Without a degree, she was rather stuck unless someone was willing to give her a chance in another department.Heck, she’d even accept a transfer to Traffic if it meant she didn’t have to look at another spreadsheet.Maybe the wedding would be a distraction.She looked at the party dress hanging in her closet.It might have been a mistake to pick something so light weight that left her neck and shoulders bare.Tomorrow was going to be sunny but cold.In her limited experience, wedding venues were over-heated, however, so maybe it would be ok.At least Vanessa hadn’t insisted her bridesmaids wear coordinating outfits.The mint dress was flattering to her pale skin and reddish-blonde hair.She would look her best among all the police notables who were invited to Van’s wedding. Maybe she could do a little networking.

=###=

The day of the wedding was indeed bright and cold.Robin was glad she had a warm cashmere wrap to toss over her shoulders.She had to be there early to help Vanessa dress.She wasn’t the only bridesmaid, of course, Van had six, but they were all on duty ahead of time in case of makeup or dress emergencies.She hurried up the hotel steps, checked for the correct room with the front desk, and was soon in a small dressing room attached to a bathroom where feminine shrieks and laughter were echoing.Vanessa was in her slip and heels, having her makeup applied.She looked lovely, tall and regal, just like a model.She also looked very happy, and risked a quick wink at Robin much to the dismay of the makeup artist.Robin hung her wrap on a hook on the wall over her small purse, then joined in the fun.The bridesmaids and Vanessa herself were drinking pink champagne.Robin accepted a glass from a short brunette who introduced herself as Tammy and took a sip.It was a bit sweet for her taste so she put the glass on a convenient dressing table and began to help another bridesmaid who needed a ripped hem pinned up.She knelt on the floor, listening to Tammy.“They say he dumped Charlotte Campbell and she married that Vicount on the rebound.”

Vanessa nodded, “That’s what the tabloids claim.Wardle says he was really chummy with Ciara Porter, the supermodel, during the Lula Landry case.I never saw that in the papers, though.”

“Who are you talking about?” asked Robin.“Cormoran Strike,” answered Vanessa who was now checking her hair and makeup in the triple mirrors.“He’s a friend of Richard Anstis and my boss Eric Wardle, so I invited him, never thinking he’d actually come but Eric says he will be here.His father is Jonny Rokeby, the rock star, but the tabloids say they don’t see each other.Of course he’s famous due to his detective agency as well as for his bad boy reputation.” 

“Oh, yes,” said Robin.“The Lula Landry case was in all the papers.Didn’t he catch a serial killer last summer?” 

“Sure did.I interrogated him during that investigation.He’s nothing much to look at, big guy, but he is smart.He poked holes in my theory without half trying, although we had to interview him.I didn’t see any personal charm but he must have it when he’s not fuming in a police interview room, or all those women wouldn’t be after him.Eric says that he draws them like flies. He’s dated two of Eric’s wife’s friends over the years.” 

Robin wasn’t much interested in celebrity gossip, unlike talkative Tammy, but she did want to meet Richard Anstis.A Met Superintendent is worth knowing as promotion is at least partly based on who you know, even at Scotland Yard.But for now she needed to get this hem pinned and see what else she needed to do before the wedding started.During the ceremony she would be required to walk down the aisle holding a bouquet and afterwards pose for pictures, but then she would be free to mingle.She stood up and checked the repaired hem.“Perfect!”

Before long it was time to line up at the door for the walk to the wedding location which was going to be in one of the hotel ballrooms.She gave Vanessa’s shoulder a quick squeeze, whispered “Good luck!” and was rewarded with a big smile before taking her place in the line.They marched into the ballroom and lined up flanking the bride and groom.Robin’s mind wandered during the ceremony itself.She was mentally trying to recall what Richard Anstis looked like.She thought Vanessa had said he was quite tall with facial scars from a bomb blast in Afghanistan.Once Vanessa and Logan were officially married and they all exited the ballroom, she could start looking for anyone who met that description.She’d already noticed there were several tall men among the guests.

=###=

Strike was restless now that the ceremony was over.He joined the reception line with Anstis and Anstis’s wife Helly, although she was normally someone he avoided.Nodding to Vanessa, he shook hands with her new husband, and moved away from Helly who was gushing to Vanessa about how lovely her dress was.Checking the crowd he noticed a tall blonde in a short pale green dress who was quite good-looking, but he was in search of an exit so he could grab a cigarette before he had to circulate the room a few more times.He spotted a door to the terrace and slipped through, pulling out his lighter as soon as he was out of doorsThe cold air felt good after the stuffy ballroom and reception area.Strike lit his cigarette and leaned against the railing.

=###=

Robin was discovering that being a bridesmaid involved more hazards than she had realized.She was constantly dodging the hands of slightly drunk groomsmen, all of whom reminded her of her ex in their eager pursuit of anything female and willing.Since she wasn’t willing—not with these youngsters!—she was going to have to duck into the ladies room to escape their unwanted attentions.Oh, there was a door to the terrace.She could go out there and get some fresh air.Robin pushed the door open and stepped out, taking a deep breath.Standing at the railing, she looked down onto the city lights, wondering whether she should do what her parents wanted, give up on the police and head back home to north Yorkshire.Someone cleared their throat.She looked to the left and realized she wasn’t alone.A tall man was standing ten feet away from her, also leaning on the railing, with a glowing cigarette in his hand. 

“Sorry, didn’t mean to startle you, but I wanted you to know I was here.”He had a rough, deep voice, that was surprisingly sexy.She couldn’t tell what he looked like, not in the dark, but he was taller than she was, even in her heels.“That’s ok, it’s too cold out here for me to stay long.I just wanted some fresh air and to escape the crowd.”

Her unseen companion turned and looked down at the city lights she’d been looking at.“London is lovely at night, isn’t it?” 

“It is.I miss home, however.”

“Where are you from?”

“Yorkshire.What about you?Are you a Londoner?”

“My mother was from Cornwall but mostly lived in London.I went back and forth to stay with my aunt and uncle in St. Mawes quite often as a kid.I guess I’m as much a Londoner as not, although I lived all over when I was in the military.” 

Robin shivered. Her party dress was definitely not made for February.Her companion took off his suit jacket and draped it carefully over her shoulders.“This will warm you up a bit.”And it did.The jacket held his body heat which transferred through her thin dress immediately.“Thanks.That helps.I brought a wrap but it’s downstairs in the bride’s dressing room.” 

“Are you one of the bridesmaids?” her companion asked.“Yes, there were six of us.And all six picked dresses totally unsuited to the weather.” 

He laughed.“I don’t think Ekwensi would like you to wear a heavy sweater, boots and slacks to her wedding, even if that would be more appropriate clothing.” 

“Do you work with Vanessa?” Robin asked.

“No, but I’ve met her.I know her boss Eric Wardle better.Are you part of the Met, too?”

“Yes, I work in Records but I’d like to transfer out to something more investigative.It doesn’t look likely, though. My boss isn’t interested in losing me. He hates spreadsheets so he makes me do them.I’m hoping to network with some of the senior policemen here and find someone who would be willing to sponsor me.But the groomsmen are proving a hazard.”

“They are out to bag a bridesmaid, huh?”Robin heard the laughter in her companion’s voice.“You bridal attendants are supposed to be easy prey for horny bastards.” 

“Not likely,” said Robin tartly.“Of course I haven’t drunk that much.They all seem rather young and inexperienced to me.If I’d had as much to drink as Tammy….”She stopped abruptly at her indiscretion. 

“One of the other bridesmaids?”There was a still a smile in his voice. 

“Yes, you’re better off out here. Tammy’s out to get laid.” 

“Maybe I will stay out here so you can protect me.And I can have another cigarette before I make my goodbyes and head home.” 

Robin didn’t answer.She was starting to wonder just who her companion was.“You’re not Richard Anstis, are you?”

“Rich?No, but I know him.If you are laying in wait for him you are out of luck.His wife Helly is here, too, and she’s primed to protect Rich from bridesmaids, drunk or sober.” 

“Rats,” said Robin despondently.“I wanted to meet him.I need help to escape Records.You aren’t a policeman, are you?”

“No, sorry,” came his answer.“I can introduce you to Rich but I’ll need bribing to distract Helly so you can talk to him.She’s duller than dishwater and talks a mile a minute.”

“A bribe?What sort of bribe?” Robin asked, intrigued.

“I need a kiss.Callow groomsmen aren’t the only ones who are horny.”

Robin caught her breath.But her companion was offering something she needed and it was just a kiss.Besides, he had a nice voice and he’d given up his jacket for her.“All right.I’ll kiss you if you introduce me to Anstis.”She crossed the distance between them and leaned in to give him a gentle kiss on his cheek.He smelled good, spicy with a touch of wood smoke that was the cigarette, she supposed.He said in his rough voice that sent a shiver up her spine, “You can do better than that” and bent his face to hers, stepping forward to pin her to the railing and kiss her thoroughly.Robin instinctively put her hands around his neck and pulled him into her.His kiss was gentle, but with plenty of heat.His body leaned into hers, warm and comforting.She realized he had a beard.She’d never kissed a man with a beard before.She felt breathless but she wanted to kiss him forever.He was a great kisser. When he stepped back, she whimpered softly. 

What’s your name, pretty lady?” he asked.

“Robin.Robin Ellacott,” she whispered. 

“Come inside with me, Robin Ellacott, and I’ll make your introduction.”Robin reluctantly returned his jacket which he shrugged on, trying to concentrate on her career moves instead of a kiss from a random stranger.He opened the door for her and they went back into the ballroom.

=###=

Strike was pleased to see that Robin Ellacott was that lovely tall blonde he’s noticed earlier.She had felt wonderful in his arms, a bit shy but yielding with curves that were a delight to caress.She was in heels; her short green dress showed off good legs and a great ass.He hailed a waiter and snagged her a glass of champagne and himself a beer.

=###=

Robin took the champagne her companion offered her and covertly looked him over.He was tall, taller than she, even in her party heels.He was broad as well but she knew that already along with the fact that he was bearded from their kiss.He had tousled curly brown hair and brownish-green eyes, a nice smile, and big hands.He was in a well-cut suit and was surveying the room with keen eyes.“There’s Rich.Come on.”Strike placed her hand through his arm and told her, “When I give you my untouched beer and ask Helly to dance, pass it on to Rich and he’ll be putty in your hands.His wife keeps him on a diet.”Together they walked toward another tall man in a circle of people, who made way for them.“Rich, this is Robin Ellacott from the Met.Helly, will you dance with me?I haven’t had a chance to talk to you this evening.”Strike took Helly’s hand and drew her onto the dance floor. 

Robin gave Anstis her best smile and said, “You’d better have this.He hasn’t touched it.”Anstis eagerly took the beer and they both had a sip of their drinks.“I’m Robin Ellacott.I work in Records.Aren’t you Superintendent Anstis?”Anstis looked her over appreciatively.“Yep, for my sins.I work Major Crimes.”

“I’m looking for a transfer out of Records.Updating spreadsheets and printing reports gets a little old after a while.I want broader police experience.” 

“You are out of luck, I’m afraid.It’s not public yet, but there’s going to be a crackdown on hiring in the next budget year starting March 1st.Transfers will be seniority only, too.”

Robin sighed.“Too bad.I guess I’ll have to bid my time.Tell me about Major Crimes anyway.I’m curious about how you are organized.”She and Anstis chatted amiably about police affairs, sipping their drinks and watching the dancers swirl around the ballroom.A second man, boyish with chestnut hair and a good smile, appeared.“Anstis.”“Wardle.Do you know Robin Ellacott of Records?Eric’s Major Crimes, too.”

“We’ve met,” said Robin, nodding to the younger men.“I’m a friend of Sgt. Ekwensi in his command. The bride,” she elucidated.Just then the music ended and Strike reappeared with Helly who was looking pleased but a little dazed.She didn’t even appear to notice her husband had a large empty beer mug in his hand.Strike signaled for a waiter, then passed full glasses of champagne to the two women, snagging a beer for himself and gesturing for the waiter to pass more beers to the two men.Everyone sipped their drinks and Strike asked Wardle where April had hidden herself.“His wife,” Strike explained to Robin. 

“She’s dancing.I needed a break and I wanted to talk business to Rich.” 

“Then we’ll leave you to it,” said Strike, taking Robin’s hand and leading her away from the group toward a bench along the wall.“Sorry, need to sit a bit.Bum leg.”He settled himself with a sigh and Robin perched next to him, sipping more champagne and feeling a little light-headed.“Did you get what you need from Anstis?”

“No,” Robin signed.“Budgetary constraints.No hiring, transfers by seniority only.I’m stuck in Records for at least another year.” 

Strike hesitated, then seemed to make up his mind.“I need someone good with numbers in my office.I can’t pay as much as the police but if you’d be interested, we could talk about it next week.I’m Cormoran Strike.I’m a private detective.”

“I’d like that,” Robin said.Why not?She wasn’t going anywhere at work.Strike gave her a card from his wallet.“Call me and we’ll set up something.”Robin slipped the card into her purse, feeling elated.“Thanks.”She noticed Vanessa gesturing to her, and stood, “Excuse me, the bride calls.”Strike smiled at her and nodded, then took a long appreciative look at her rear as she walked away from him, leaving her half empty champagne glass on a table she passed.

=###=

“Jesus Christ, Robin!”hissed Vanessa.“I told you to pick up one of Logan’s friends, not try to snag the biggest fish in the tank.“That’s Cormoran Strike!” 

“I know. He did me a favor, introducing me to Commander Anstis so I could ask about a job opening.But there’s aren’t any.The higher ups are instituting a hiring freeze.” 

“Oh, no!” said Vanessa, diverted.“I’m sorry, Robin.I know how much you want to get out of Records.” 

“Well, maybe next year.”She hugged the thought of an interview with Strike about a job to herself, deliberately not thinking about That Kiss. “I think I’m heading home, Mrs. Aberforth!I’m beat.”

“Thanks for supporting me.Logan and I will be outta here shortly ourselves, heading to the Caribbean for a nice long honeymoon.” 

“Have fun,” said Robin enviously.“It was a lovely wedding.”She made her way towards the dressing area to collect her wrap, dodging even drunker groomsmen on the way, then headed to the lobby exit.

She was half way down the stairs when he heard an oath behind her, and turned to see Strike hanging on to the railing, looking pained.“Are you ok?” She hurried back up the steps and tripped herself in the rush.Strike grabbed her before she could fall, and they clung to one another as they regained their footing.“Damn leg.” 

Robin smiled, “Damn high heels.”They looked at each other, both laughed and Robin found herself saying--throwing her native Yorkshire caution to the winds--“Come back to mine?”

“Sure.”

Strike hailed a cab and opened the door for Robin, who made sure to give him a flash of thigh as she slid into the back seat.He followed her. It had been a memorable Valentine’s Day with Van’s wedding, and it looked as if it would get even more memorable as Strike concentrated on kissing her neck. 

“This is just a fling,” Robin whispered.“I don’t want to spend Valentine’s Day alone.”

“Umm,” said Strike, who was busy caressing her breast while continuing to kiss her neck.“No strings works for me.”One of his big hands slid up her bare thigh, the other went around her waist, and he switched from kissing her neck to kissing her lips.Robin had one hand in his hair and the other was stroking the front of his trousers. Must be the champagne, she thought with the part of her brain not occupied in encouraging him to keep kissing her.This wasn’t the way she normally behaved.Of course what had caution got her?A boring accountant husband who cheated on her.

The cab headed toward Robin’s tiny flat, silent in the night. ****

=###=

_Soft whispers of encouragement, touching, whimpers and moans as secret places are discovered when clothing is removed, sharing, laughing, kissing, strong arms and soft breasts, thrusting thighs, faster and deeper strokes, skin on skin, panting, groans, mutual ecstasy, relaxation, gentle kisses, the blissful ease into sleep still entwined…._

Happy Valentine’s Day!


End file.
